Computer systems typically have add-in cards attached to internal I/O (input/output) connectors. Such add-in cards include network interface cards, modem cards, television tuner cards, graphics cards and many others. The add-in cards usually conform to various industry standards and enhance the functionality of the computer system.
The add-in card typically includes a printed circuit board, a portion of one edge of which is formed into a card edge connector, with several conductor leads, for inserting into the I/O connector. The I/O connector is typically mounted on a mother board or a riser board that is connected to the mother board. The add-in card also typically has a card bracket attached to one end of the printed circuit board. The card bracket is used to secure the add-in card to a chassis of the computer system.
The opposite edge of the add-in card from the card bracket is often not connected to anything. However, this opposite edge, particularly for relatively long add-in cards, is sometimes constrained to prevent unwanted movement of the add-in card. Due to space limitations, though, it is not always possible to have a constraint mechanism within the computer system. This situation leaves the add-in card and the computer system vulnerable to potential damage due to shock and vibration during handling, transportation and operation of the computer system.